Past Forgotten
by mistude
Summary: Kira is a blood bound slave in the vampire trade known as Midnighht. She has been Gabriel's pet for almost two hundred years, but wat happens when her past catches up with her?
1. Chapter 1

Jared- vampire trainer in midnight

Ravyn- slave/hunter in Midnight Jared's pet (about 20)

Gabriel- Co-Owner of Midnight (about 22)

Jesickah- Co-Owner of Midnight

Darryl- A Trainer in Midnight

Jaguar- Runs midnight (Jesickah is considering taking over)

Kira- Gabriel's pet (about 21)

Turquoise (Audra)- Jaguar's pet, (about 22)

Nathaniel- Mercenary

Hey all! Me again I decided to write a new story. Based off of M.P. Kira is a slave in Midnight, this follows through some changes in Midnight, as well as other interesting stories thrown in. Please read my other fic, Dark Desire! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Jared holds up disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story with the exceptions of Kira, and possibly Justinian (another character you will meet later) I do own the plot and the storyline you may borrow, but only with permission thank you! Wow! That was very long and pointless, oh well, on with the show…

"Kira!" His annoyed voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Yes, Sir?" My head popped up form where she had been sitting at the other end of the hall.

"I will be having a guest this evening, and I want you to accompany me." Gabriel chuckled at my startled look. He always loved it when I looked at him like that. "You will of course be ready?"

_Duh… No I'm going to wear a pair of cutoffs, and a ripped tee tonight._ "Yeah, I will be ready. By what time?" Gabriel laughed "Drop your act I heard that. Be ready at 7:30." After a moment of hesitation he disappeared leaving me alone.

Rolling at my eyes I glanced at my watch and sighed, I had only two hours till the guest arrived. Whoever the hell they were. Turning back to my notepad I continued to write, by the time I had to get ready most of the notebook was filled. Of course, I was one of the best writers in the mansion, most likely the only one. Having been writing since I was five my specialty was poetry. Give me a topic and I'd write a poem in 10 minuets or less.

Closing my book I turned and started up the stairs to my room, right next to Gabriel's main chamber. I still didn't understand why the hell he had bought me, I am not obedient, and do not take bull-shit at all, plus I refused to listen to people who tried to "educate" me. Stepping into the bathroom I turn on the shower and began to strip.

_I put some cloths for you to wear on your bed. _"Gabriel! What the hell! I'm trying to take a shower! Leave me alone!" I shouted outside to where I _thought_ he was standing. "No need to shout I'm right here." Gabriel laughed as I jumped approximately three feet in the air and yelped in surprise. "You're a pervert!" Glowering at Gabriel I snapped as he stood there looking very amused.

Without a word he wrapped an arm around my bare waist and pulled me to himself. Gently brushing a lock of hair from my face he looked at me with a bit of a predatory smile. "Hurry up, I will be in my chamber come in as soon as you are ready to go." He then disappeared again, leaving me glaring at the wall in the bathroom. Removing the rest of my cloths I step into the shower and let the cool water run over my body.

As I wash my hair I think about my relationship with Gabriel. More than once he had offered me his blood, but each time something possessed me to refused. I don't understand why but I know he had some sort of feeling for me. Whether it was lust, or love I still don't know. What I do know is that he wants me to trust him. These thought's carried me all the way through the shower, and to Gabriel's main door.

"Come in." Gabriel answered even before I knocked. When I stepped in I immediately noticed his attire. Normally he would wear a pair of slacks with steel-toed shoes. (No shirt) Right now he was wearing black slacks, and a soft blue shirt. His primary dagger was strapped to his arm underneath the silk. He had on a signet ring, and a necklace. Before I could react he had pulled me to himself and was looking me over.

Of course the "attire" was so not something I would normally wear. A strapless dress of sea-foam color, that went to my shin, and a black chocker. And the heels were torture! I had pulled my hair back into an elegant bun, and was wearing a light green eye shadow. The lipstick was a pale brown with an even paler lip liner.

"You look stunning." Gabriel smiled as I looked away. Gently taking my chin in his hands he pulled me around to face him. Before I could react his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. Gently running his tongue over my lips lightly before he pulled away.

"We should get going." I looked at him for a moment before pulling out of his grasp.

"Alright." Gabriel looked surprised for a moment. Smoothing his shirtfront he turned away. "Also our guest believes you are my equal…" He placed a finger on my lips before continuing. "As such you will be allowed to speak to me as if you were. Also kindly remember that our guest is an assassin…" He smiled at my shocked expression before he took my hand and led me toward the door.

End of Chapter 1… How did you like it? Please review! I will update as soon as possible! I need suggestions about what to happen do you want a Gabriel-Kira match-up, or another one? Possibly the assassin? Well review, and I will post another chapter soon.

Justinian- An assassin hired to kill Jesickah

Hey all… In case you're wondering I am putting the names of new characters on the top of the page. Anyhow here is another great chapter! Still looking for reviews for the continuation of my story!

Justinian holds up disclaimer- I do not own any of A.A.W's characters, I do own justinian, Kira, and the plot… So do not take without permission!

Once we arrived in the parlor he slipped his fingers through mine as though it were natural. With a final warning glance we entered the parlor to face the guest. He was dressed in black, from head to toe, except for the gold necklace. Gabriel and the stranger locked eyes for a moment. _I so know you two are talking about me!_ Gabriel smiled briefly before addressing his visitor.

"Justinian, so nice to se you again." Gabriel's voice held no warmth as he glared at the person.

"Wow! You are so kind to you're guest's I can see why so many people like you." Justinian made the comment with as much sarcasm as possible. I had to contain a laugh, and succeeded just barely.

The two shook hands and sat down. Before I got to the table Gabriel pulled out my chair _which he never did._ The confusion must have shown because he smiled slightly and made a pointed glance at the chair. After I took my seat he took his at the head of the table. After a bit three servants came in and served us wine. _Well they served me wine, I am still not sure what they got, and come to think of it I so don't wanna know. _

"So the arrangements are in place?" Justinian asked glancing at Gabriel through the glass.

"Of course."

THAT is the end of my first chapter tell me what you liked... i still nedd carachters, so if you would like to be in it send me a name and the background of your carachter... use my e-mail, SEEE YOU ALL LATER


	2. The mission

Hope you are loving my story! No on with the plot, and warning long chapter, enjoy!

Justinian holds up a disclaimer board- Mistude does not own any of A.A.R. vampires, but she does own the following, Justinian, Kira, a laptop, and a NEW piece of cheese.  Now kindly please do not take my characters without asking, but I will share, and do not sue! Unless u like cheese? Anyhow enjoy the story.

The next two hours passed uneventfully, mindless chat about this and that. As the night grew later Gabriel had the room cleared and they finally got down to business. I of course just sat there and looked pretty. My suspicions were correct (about Justinian remembering me) when he asked if Gabriel had "had" me yet. Although he dropped the subject I could still trace the hint of want there. I considered this as they kept talking.

"So Jaguar needs to be dealt with? We are both in agreement on this point, correct?" Justinian looked over the top of his glass at Gabriel.

"Of course I would be willing to provide an entrance and a chance to escape. The rest however is up to you." Gabriel leveled his gaze to justianian's before continuing "You will have to gather your own weapons. I will pay what I feel is appropriate at the end of your mission."

As he finished negotiations I tried to study Justinian's attitude. He was hiding something I could tell. I, Kira was the only friend he had had when growing up and knew him very well. The way his face was a blank mask was one indication, he always showed his emotion. He believed that not to was a lie. The other was how tense he was, Gabriel of course didn't notice but I did. Justinian never showed his fear if he could help it and he never allowed his resolve slip.

Finally the night ended. Gabriel and Justinian shook hands, and Justinian departed. After a moment Gabriel extended his arm. "It's getting late and you look exhausted." I allowed my surprise to show there were very few times when Gabriel allowed concern to slip into his voice.

"I'm fine, just confused, how the hell did you remember he was my cousin?"

"Good memory." Gabriel smiled at me before gently brushing a kiss on my hand. "You're room…" Gabriel paused for a second before dropping the masquerade we so often played.

Before I could react he kissed me. I think I resisted for a fraction of a second before giving in. He must have sensed my change because as he deepened the kiss he pushed his hand into my lower back. After a moment he broke away and sighed. "Kira, After your chores do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? You fulfilled your part, and now I have to fulfill mine." Gabriel grinned as though it were painful but I knew he didn't mind the treats. Usually I would just push him away but right know I felt adventurous, and I was bored of the four walls that surrounded me.

"Alright, sure." Gently brushing a last kiss on my hand he disappeared. Sighing I turned away and walked into my room and got ready for bed.

**JUSTINIAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_I'm surprised two hundred sum years and she still recognizes me… This could turn into a problem. Kira why are you with him? _These thoughts threatened to drive me crazy as I walked into my room. As I entered I dropped the knife on my bedside table before taking off my shirt. Laying down I allowed my mind to travel the road back, back to the day I thought I had lost my cousin forever.

_I was a Triste, I could fight vampires and did so on a daily bases. I should have been ready for the attack. The slaves had been rumoring of revolt, and their leader was definitely strong. Why did I drag my cousin of course she would be a casualty… the blood claim law, I should have remembered why didn't I stop him? I watched him take her, I watched them disappear, why didn't I stop him?_

"So I know you recognized your cousin, would you like to see her?" A taunting voice mocked me in my head.

"OF COURSE!" I seethed with anger as Gabriel's form coalesced from the shadow. "What did you do to her, how did she live this long?" I glared at the vampire but at the same time feared his answer. Had he turned my beloved cousin into a monster, or had this been something she had done on her own?

"I blood-bonded her to myself, in order to save her life. Or don't you remember?" Gabriel smirked at me forcing me to recall the scene.

_"Stop it Justinian! You've made your point leave him alone!"_ Her voice rang through my head as if I were there, as she pleaded me to stop beating the slave, and then crying at the scene. Before I could react Gabriel had healed, and I knew. Without hesitating he had grabbed the whip and smartly snapped it so that it cut my for arm. With my wound I was not able to fight as he claimed his blood-right. I tried to stop him and he moved to fast, I sliced open her side, and Gabriel had disappeared. I had not seen her since.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabriel strode towards me and forced my eyes to meet his. "Know this I LOVE Kira, and will do whatever it takes to defend her from you. Also know if you try to kill me I will kill you, and force her to watch." For a split second I thought I heard remorse in the words, as though Kira didn't know.

Before I could question him on this theory, he dissolved into the shadows. As soon as he was gone I suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon! Well that is all folks  Please don't forget to review, and read my other stories. BYE-BYE!


End file.
